Untitled
by VoyagerGirl
Summary: Gaara wants Neji. Need i say more?
1. Chapter 1

_This is my first Naruto fanfic. I'm new at this, so please try to go easy on me. It's PG-13._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any characters in it, and that sucks. _

(Thinking)

"Talking"

Kazekage Gaara stood outside of the balcony of his office, thinking while staring at the setting sun that painted the sky blood red above the Sand village. He, Temari, and his older brother, Kankuro just got back from the Leaf village after Sasuke's and Naruto's wedding party. While he was happy, though he hardly showed it, that Naruto is married, he couldn't help but quirk a smile when he remembered grabbing the Uchiha by the tux in front of everyone and said with a deadly tone, along with sand swirling around the two of them, "If you hurt him, I will kill you." When he meant killing him, he didn't really mean it, but Sasuke's stuttering and color draining from his face shows that Gaara is extremely protective of Naruto, since he is responsible for turning his life around. But he was not thinking about him, or Sasuke. His thought is of the member of the Hyuga clan, named Neji Hyuga.

Gaara desire him. He developed an interest in him since the beginning of the chunin exam, and his interest became lust. Gaara became entranced in Neji's long ebony hair, his beautiful pale eyes, and his fighting move,' Gentle Fist' style. To Gaara, his style is like dancing. The way Neji moves his arms fluidly makes it hard for Gaara to breath. (I will have him). Gaara thought. Thankfully, Temari gave him a day off for tomorrow, so that is the perfect time to accomplish his own mission: find Neji Hyuga, and take him.

_Well? What do you think? Review please!! One more chapter to go!!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Thanks for the reviews, even though one of them is a flame lol…_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any characters in it, and that sucks. _

(Thinking)

"Talking"

The next morning, Gaara was about to step out of the office, when he was tackled from behind. "Oof!" Gaara grunted. He pushed off the enemy, whirled around and already wrapped the intruder with sand that was already spilling out from his gourd. He was just about to use a Sand Burial technique when a familiar voice yelled out from Gaara's trapped sand, "Oi! It's only me ya crazy kid!" It was his older brother, Kankuro. Gaara's eyes widen a bit and let the sand lose from his brother's body, back to his gourd. Kankuro sighed, "Thanks squirt. What was that for anyway?" Gaara looked at him with a hurt look on his face, and then his eyes narrowed in a slight anger. "You idiot! You know how much I hated being tackled like that! I could have killed you!" He yelled. Kankuro eyes widen in shock, and then it begins to soften. He went over to his little brother and hugged him close. Gaara wrapped his arm around him and held him tightly, as if he might lose him. Kankuro smiled gently, "Hey, I'm sorry about that shrimp. I didn't mean it. I just want to see how you're doing that's all." Gaara mumbled in his brother's shoulder, "S'ok." They pulled away. "So," Kankuro started, "where you're off to?" Gaara replied, "To the Leaf village. There is someone I wish to see." (Actually there is some one I want to claim) he thought with a silent smirk. His brother raised an eyebrow, "Someone you want to see?" He looked down and thought for a moment, and look back at Gaara with shock and disbelief. "Is.. is my little brother in love?!" The Kazekage turn beet red. He looked away for a minute and replied, "Yes, I'm… in love." Kankuro turn quiet. Gaara looked at him quizzically with arms crossed, "Is there a problem?" The puppet master hastily shook his head in denial, "No! No there isn't a problem." He smiled "I'm happy for you Gaara" The sand wielder gave him a small smile "Thanks. Now, I have to go." He walked out of the office and was about to close the door when Kankuro called out, "Hey! Who is your secret love?" Gaara turn his head around and said, "Neji Hyuga." He shut the door and laughed after hearing his brother yelling out, "WHAT?!"

The Leaf village is a huge place where many tall trees stood up proudly with thick branches swaying side to side from the wind. Many leaves broke away from the branches and fluttered across the sky, dancing against the wind. It is the home to many Jonins and Chunins who trained to defend their village from ominous threats. Outside the village stood a large gate that allows passage in one of the Great Shinobi Nation. Two Anbu Black Ops stood guarding the gate. One of the Anbu looked up and saw a figure approaching the gate. He was dressed in a traditional Kazekage gown. "L... Lord Kazekage! We weren't expecting you!" the first Anbu exclaimed. The second is too in shock. "We weren't informed about your arrival!" The Kazekage stood in front of the two guards, "That is because I'm here for a simple visit, not for an official business." he said. Gaara looked at the second Anbu, who still has the surprised look on his face, and raised his brow less eye, "Am I invited in or not?" Gaara replied with a small humorous smile. The second Anbu shook his head to clear out his shock and stuttered, "Y… Yes! Yes of course!" He hastily opens the tall gate and Gaara strolled in. The gate shut loudly from behind.

He looked at his surrounding, taking a full view in the heart of the Leaf village. Children who were playing tag stopped to greet Gaara with enthusiasm. "Gaara-kun! Come play with us!" He smiled softly, "I would love to but I have to see someone, maybe later alright?" He waved a goodbye and walk down toward the Ichiraku. (I haven't eaten anything since morning) He ordered one Raman soup bowl, sat down and began his meal. He then heard a voice from behind, "Gaara? Is that you?" He turned around and saw one person he didn't expect, Neji Hyuga. The Kazekage choked on his soup and nearly fell of his stool. "Gaara!" Neji went forward and pat him hard on the back. "Are you ok?!" Gaara grabbed the water that was offered from the chef and drank it to ease his choking. He panted, "Ye…. Yes I'm…. I'm fine" he took deep breath to ease his throat. Neji smile "You don't mind if I sit next to you?" The sand wielder stared at his beautiful, white eyed face and realized that he was blushing hard. He looked away quickly and mumbled something. Neji's smile widens, "I'm sorry? What did you say?" Gaara looked back, still blushing faintly and said, "I said yes" Neji sat down next to him and ordered just a cup of green tea. He looked back the Kazekage, who was nibbling his noodles with a chopstick still blushing. "Gaara?" he asked. Gaara almost leaped up a meter high in a start. He stared back at Neji, "Ye… Yes?" The Hyuga chuckled quietly, would you like to come over to my mansion? Gaara blinked his eyes and stuttered, "I…. uh…" he looked away, face red. Then he looked back at him again, "Yes." Neji stood and offer his hand, Gaara took it gently. (His hand is so soft.) They made their way to the Huyga mansion.

Gaara could not believe it, he's inside the mansion with Neji! "My uncle and Hinata don't come back until night time, so I have the whole house to myself." replied Neji. He went behind Gaara and put two hands on his shoulder. Neji's lip is almost close to Gaara's left ear and asks in a low voice, "Would you like me to take of your Kazekage's robe? You don't have to wear it in here." Gaara face turned so red he was about to faint, but he somehow manage to find his voice to say, "Thank you. It is appreciated." Neji removed his robe and put it in the coat holder. (A/N I don't know what kind of furniture the Hyuga household have.) They sat on the couch and Neji asked "So, what brings you here in the Leaf village?" Gaara turn his head away for a moment, "I came here to tell you something." Neji moved closer, "Yes?" Gaara turn back and saw Neji's face very close to his. So close he could feel his breath against his cheek. Gaara look at his eyes and whispered, "I came to do this." and pressed his lips to Neji's. The Hyuga moaned and responded to his kiss. He grabbed Gaara's body and brought him over his lap, grinding his erection to Gaara's while still kissing him. Their teeth clashed, tongue dueling for dominance. Neji broke the kiss and attacked the Kage's soft milky neck, nipping and sucking until Gaara whimpered," Oh god… more please…" He gasps and craned his neck back to give Neji full access. Gaara whined and whimpered at the erotic assault that made Neji groan with lust. He pressed his lip to Gaara's ear and murmer, "I'm going to cum if you continue to whine like that." Gaara gave him an evil smirk and travel his hand down to Neji's groin, squeezing it hard. Neji threw his head back and groan loudly, face flushed in bliss. He growled, "That's it." He lifted up Gaara and wrapped his arms around his slim waist. "I'm going to make you scream." Neji replied huskily near his ear, nipping it playfully. The redhead wrapped his legs around his waist, his arms around his neck. He lean his head down and bit Huyga on the neck, drawing a small amount of blood. "I can't wait." Gaara whispered seductively. Neji carried him toward his bedroom door, opened it and close it behind.

Neji awoke the next morning his body feeling very sore. He straighten up and look down the tangled up bed sheet that intertwined between his bare legs. He looked over his right side and smiled at seeing his new found lover sleeping peacefully next to him, half naked with only a bed sheet covering up his lower body. He lean over and kiss Gaara on the cheek, chuckling softly at his's incoherent mumbling. He lay back down on the bed, wrapped his arm over Gaara's waist bringing him close to his naked chest. Neji watch as his lover snuggled close to his chest. He closed his eyes, and slept.

_Well that's it! What do you think? By the way, my grammars suck. I did proofread it last night and to me I think my story is ok. So, if you see any grammars or spelling mistakes please let me know! Thanks! _

_VoyagerGirl_


End file.
